


You Can Hear It In the Silence

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	You Can Hear It In the Silence

Julia sat at her kitchen table, grading an assignment, confused as to what exactly one student was telling her.

The familiar chime of her phone ringing startled her and she jumped.

Her fingers sifted through the large stack of papers, moving them to the side before answering the call.

“Hey! Happy birthday, my darling!” she exclaimed.

“Hi Jules. Thank you! I got what you sent me in the mail and am gonna open it after we eat. What time do you need to go to bed?”

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t have anything tomorrow.”

_ I cleared my schedule for her. _

“Oh, okay. So, shall we eat?”

“Yes we shall. Let me fix my plate.”

Julia left her phone on the table, propped against the large glass of purple flowers. 

Julia’s hips swayed, partially unintentionally, as she fixed her plate.

“What are you eating, my dear?” she asked as she sat down, moving her papers yet again.

“Ivy and Zack went out and tried to get me fried chicken, but Player made them get me Texas Roadhouse. You?”

“I made steak and mashed potatoes.”

“I keep forgetting that you can cook.”

Carmen started to rant about her recent capers, dumping information about places Julia one day hoped to take her, as Julia settled into her chair and just stared at Carmen, lovestruck.

_ She’s so pretty oh my gosh. _

At one point, Carmen took a bite of her food and made Julia realize she hadn’t eaten anything.

She rushed to shovel food into her mouth.

“Hey, hey, woah there! Slow down, baby! You’re okay. Eat slow. You’re alright.”

Julia looked at Carmen with wide eyes.

“Slow down. Take your time. If you eat that fast you’ll choke.”

She nodded, blinking slowly at the camera before smiling.

Carmen laughed.

They ate their dinner, Julia talking about her students and Carmen talking about Zack and Ivy.

“Okay, open your present! I think you’ll love it!” Julia exclaimed.

“Okay, okay! I’m opening it!” Carmen laughed.

Her short nails failed to slice through the tape on the box.

“Here, boss,” Ivy said. “Hey Julia!”

“Hi, Ivy.”

Ivy had apparently handed Carmen scissors, because she started to cut open the small box with a pair of them.

“Matryoshka dolls?” Carmen asked, breathless.

“I painted them myself. Read what I wrote on the bottoms.”

Carmen opened the first two, flipping the bottoms over.

“You matter to me, simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody. Oh, gosh, Julia these are… beautiful. Thank you.”

“You’re so very welcome. I remembered you being worried about not being able to find yours, so I made you some.”

“I love them, almost as much as I love you. Isn’t it pretty late over there, though? You should go to bed.”

Julia hadn’t even realized the time. 

“Shoot, yeah. I love you so much. Happy birthday, my love,” Julia told her as she put up her dinner.

“I love you too, pele. Get some rest. I’ll talk to you tomorrow morning.”

Julia went to bed with a spring in her step and a smile on her face.


End file.
